


X-Addict

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oswald just wants Edward’s attention, binge watching, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Oswald has had enough of Edward’s recent obsession.





	X-Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me “I’ve had enough” as a prompt and I wanted to do something fluffy with it and not angst. I hope you enjoy!

Oswald woke up to an empty bed.

This wasn’t the first morning that he did but it was the first time that he did four days in a row.

Edward would usually rise at the crack of dawn and would start working on his projects for the day but he hasn’t been planning a heist to do so. Oswald was used to trying to get Edward to stop working into exhaustion but not used to what’s happening now.

Edward was focused on this show that Oswald had never heard of.

Oswald felt like another Isabella came into their lives in the form of a program and was trying to steal his boyfriend away.

The difference from last night and the other nights was Oswald was sure Edward didn’t come to bed this time. Oswald had a long day at the Iceberg Lounge and was too tired to stay up and call for Edward again when five minutes had past after his “I’ll be there in a minute!” and ended up falling asleep. When he woke up he saw Edward’s side of the bed was untouched.

At least Edward had the decency to come watch whatever he was watching on the TV in their room to be with Oswald the other nights. Now Oswald had truly lost him to television.

Oswald wouldn’t be this angry and annoyed if Edward wasn’t ignoring him and missing all the meals of the day.

“What?!” Oswald heard Edward exclaim from another part of the house.

Oswald sighed. He knew what part. The living room. Something unexpected must have happened in the show that threw Edward off and shocked him causing him to yell.

Oswald threw off his bed covers and slipped into his slippers. He approached the chair in the room that had his robe and put it on. He began his journey down the stairs.

Oswald wasn’t surprised to see Edward in the same place he had seen him in for the past four days: on the couch near the fireplace with the television on.

“Edward.” Oswald said as he reached the living room.

No response.

Oswald watched Edward as he continued staring at a man and a woman with ginger hair dressed professionally on the television screen like his name wasn’t even called.

Oswald angrily waddled towards the front of the TV.

That seemed to snap Edward out of it.

“Oswald, what are you doing? I’m trying to watch something.” He said as he leaned his body from left to right to try watching past Oswald.

“Oh I’m well aware considering it’s the only thing you’ve been watching for almost this whole week.” Oswald said as he turned briefly to turn off the television.

“Hey!” Edward said.

“I’ve had enough of this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“For the past four days you have been not eating, not sleeping and ignoring me just so you can sit here and watching god knows what!”

“X-Files.” Edward answered Oswald’s non-question.

“I don’t care what the show is called!” Oswald yelled. “You have become addicted to this show. You didn’t even come to bed last night and when you do you’re still watching that damn show!”

“Well you‘ve been snoring very loudly lately and making me miss some dialogue. I can’t turn up the volume any louder in the room or else you would wake up...”

“What?!” Oswald screamed as he stomped his foot.

“Oswald, take a breath.” Edward said as he stood up and guided Oswald to sit down next to him.

Oswald felt some of his anger evaporate at Edward’s touch that he had starting to miss ever since he began this “binge watching.”

The anger quickly came back at Edward’s next action.

“I swear if you touch that remote and turn the television back on I’m going to cut your hand off.” Oswald said as he watched Edward start to lean forward to get said item that was placed on the table in front of them.

Edward knew it was an empty threat but he withdrew his hand back anyways.

“Why are you so angry?”

“Did you not hear my complaints that was said a few seconds ago?”

“I heard but what’s your real reason.”

“What do you mean my real reason?”

Edward gave him a look.

Oswald huffed. He hated how much Edward knew him sometimes.

“I miss you.” He mumbled as he looked down at his twirling fingers on his lap.

Edward gave a soft chuckle and leaned in to give Oswald a kiss on the cheek.

The moment Oswald looked at Edward again, Edward gave him a kiss on the lips that Oswald happily returned. He did say he missed Edward.

“You’re so needy.” Edward whispered.

“Shut up.” Oswald said as he gave Edward another kiss now that he had his attention to do so.

“I really need to get back to my show.” Edward said.

Oswald groaned.

“You know what? Fine!” Oswald said as he got up and ready to leave.

Edward grabbed his wrist before he could go.

“Don’t be like this.”

“How can I not be like this when you rather watch a show and miss breakfast AGAIN? I haven’t seen you eat anything since you announced you were going to be busy.”

“I did get some granola bars from the cabinet in the kitchen every time I came from the bathroom and ate them.”

“That’s not enough, Ed! And I’m surprised you even made trips to the bathroom. I was expecting to see bottles with your pee in them lying around.”

Edward pulled Oswald back onto the couch as he scrunched his nose.

“That’s disgusting.”

“You know what else is disgusting?” Oswald sniffed. “You haven’t showered.”

“I may have been missing meals and not keeping up with hygiene-“

“And ignoring me,” Oswald interrupted.

“And ignoring you.” Edward repeated. “But I wasn’t aware that X-Files came back after it apparently ended a few years ago and I missed a whole new season! I stopped watching at season six because I didn’t want to end a show that was my escape since I was kid so fast. Imagine my surprise that it’s still going!”

“How many seasons are there?”

“10. The 11th one is premiering in a couple of days. I’m in the eighth season now.”

“I didn’t know this show meant so much to you.”

Edward shrugged.

“Seeing the different journeys the two main characters went on and the problems they had to face didn’t make me feel so alone. It also actually made me want to become a FBI agent just so I can learn everything about Area 51. I hate not knowing things.”

“What’s the show about?”

Edward’s eyes lit up at that.

“The X-Files follows the careers and personal lives of FBI Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Mulder is a talented profiler and strong believer in the supernatural. He is also adamant about the existence of intelligent extraterrestrial life and its presence on Earth. This set of beliefs earns him the nickname "Spooky Mulder" and an assignment to a little-known department that deals with unsolved cases, known as the X-Files-“

“Ed. You lost me.”

“Oh...”

“But I would like to give a try.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Who else are you going to watch the premiere with? But first you have to go shower. I’ll start on the breakfast and we can eat it while watching.”

“Don’t you have to go to the Iceberg Lounge.”

“No, I’m needed here.”

Edward smiled as he gave Oswald a hug.

“Thank you, Oswald.”

Oswald hugged back tight, missing the feeling of Edward being in his arms and sighed in content.

“No need to thank me. However, I’m going to need to explain what you just said before slower for me please.”

“I’ll try my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I got Edward’s explaination from X-Files’ wiki page. I never watched the show so bear with me.


End file.
